Na srebrnym globie/Rękopisu część trzecia/Rozdział IV
Zdaje mi się, że byłbym szczęśliwy, gdybym bodaj mógł dać znak jakiś ludziom na Ziemi, że tu żyję i myślę o nich. To jest tak niewiele, a tak bym pragnął móc to uczynić! Przecież to jest straszne, gdy pomyślę, że tyle setek tysięcy kilometrów, taka przestrzeń międzyplanetarna, nigdy nie przebyta, dzieli mnie od tej bryły z kamienia i gliny, na której się urodziłem! O ileż szczęśliwsze są ode mnie te karzełki, myślące tylko o tym, aby połów na morzu był obfity, aby sałata pięknie wyrosła i aby zdziczałe psy nie poszarpały jajonośnych jaszczurów w zagrodach... * Spędziłem dzisiaj kilka godzin na Wyspie Cmentarnej. Dawniej, przed laty, lubiłem tam przesiadywać i myśleć o przeszłości zastygłego dziś księżycowego globu; teraz bywam tam znowu często, ale siedząc na grobami pokrytym, zielonym pagórku nad morzem, myślę tylko o Marcie, Piotrze, o Tomie i o sobie, który może nareszcie, nareszcie! spocznę wkrótce obok nich. Dzisiaj, gdym tam tak siedział i patrzył na cichą płaszczyznę morza, zebrał mnie nagle taki bezbrzeżny żal, taki nieutulony smutek, że zacząłem płakać jak dziecko i ręce wyciągać do grobów, i prosić je, aby się otwarły, przemówiły do mnie albo wzięły mnie do swego towarzystwa. Czuję, że dłużej żyć mi niepodobna. I co mnie właściwie trzyma na tym świecie? Boleść, żal, tęsknota, najgorsze osamotnienie — wszystko to już przeżyłem — od dawna nie jestem już nikomu potrzebny: czas odejść. Tak jest, czas odejść. Chcę tylko raz jeszcze zobaczyć Ziemię, popatrzyć na tę jasną kulę, zawieszoną w błękicie, na tarcze lądów krążące po niej z wolna i przesuwające się nad nimi białe plamy chmur — chcę jeszcze raz wytężyć oko: może rozeznam ten kraj, w którym się urodziłem — a potem... Gdym wiosłował z powrotem ku wybrzeżu, zamiar mój dojrzał. Pójdę w Kraj Biegunowy, aby przynajmniej patrzyć na Ziemie. Z tym postanowieniem zbliżałem się ku domowi, układając sobie w myśli całą wyprawę i zastanawiając się nad przygotowaniami do niej, jakie wypadnie porobić. Na progu letniego domku spotkałem Adę. Przyszła o zwykłej godzinie, a nie zastawszy mnie, czekała cierpliwie mego powrotu. Serce miałem tak pełne nadziei ujrzenia znowu Ziemi, chociażby z daleka, że nie mogłem się powstrzymać, aby się nie podzielić z Adą swym zamiarem. — Słuchaj! — zawołałem, gdy się ze mną witała — wkrótce już od was odejdę! Popatrzyła na mnie z tą tajemniczą, maniakalną powagą, którą zawsze wobec mnie zachowuje, i odrzekła po chwili: — Wiem, że kiedy zechcesz, to odejdziesz, Stary Człowieku... ale... Nigdy może nie sprawił mi takiej przykrości, jak wówczas, ten dziwny sposób obchodzenia się ze mną tutejszych ludzi, do którego ostatecznie powinienem się już był przyzwyczaić. W pierwszej chwili ścisnęło mi się serce uczuciem niewypowiedzianego osamotnienia i bolesnej goryczy, a potem nagła złość mnie zebrała. — Dość tych błazeństw! — krzyknąłem uderzając nogą o próg domu — odejdę, kiedy mi się będzie podobało i dokąd zechcę, ale nic w tym nie ma tajemniczego ani nadzwyczajnego! Idź do Jana i powiedz mu, że chcę mieć na jutro rano psy do wózka; wybieram się w Kraj Biegunowy. Ada nie odrzekła ani słowa i odeszła, aby spełnić mój rozkaz. W dwie godziny może zauważyłem niezwykły ruch przed domem. Jan i jego bracia, i dzieci ich, słowem, wszyscy, nie wyłączając kobiet, zgromadzili się i stali z odkrytymi głowami, poglądając w milczeniu i trwożliwie na drzwi. Z grupy wysunęła się Ada i stanęła na progu. Była w uroczystym stroju: miała jakieś wieńce na głowie, sznury ogromnych, krwawoczerwonych bursztynów i niebieskawych pereł zwisały jej z szyi aż do pasa. W ręku trzymała laskę, zrobioną z pacierzowych kręgów psa, wygładzonych i nanizanych sztywno na długi drut miedziany. — Stary Człowieku! chcemy mówić do ciebie! Ogarnęła mnie złość niewypowiedziana. W pierwszej chwili chciałem pochwycić zawieszony na ścianie rzemienny harap i rozegnać tę hołotę, co z taką pompą przyszła tu do mnie — ale później żal mi się ich zrobiło. Co oni winni... Przemogłem się tedy i wyszedłem przed dom, postanawiając w duchu przemówić raz jeszcze do ich rozsądku. Zmieszany gwar potakiwania, który powstał po wezwaniu Ady, ucichł natychmiast, gdym tylko stanął na progu. W ciszy słychać tylko było płacz najmłodszego wnuka Janowego i rozpaczliwy, stłumiony szept matki: — Cicho, cicho, bo Stary Człowiek się rozgniewa... Ogarnęło mnie uczucie bezbrzeżnej litości. — Czego chcecie ode mnie — rzekłem odsuwając na bok Adę. Teraz Jan wystąpił naprzód. Patrzył mi przez chwilę w oczy, wzrokiem nieporadnego i zalęknionego karzełka, a wreszcie, oglądnąwszy się poza siebie, jakby w widoku towarzyszy pragnął zaczerpnąć odwagi, przemówił: — Chcemy cię prosić, Stary Człowieku, żebyś od nas nie odchodził jeszcze. — Tak, tak! nie odchodź jeszcze! — powtórzyło za nim trzydzieści kilka głosów. Była w nich taka obawa i taka prośba, że uczułem znowu budzące się we mnie wzruszenie. — I co wam na tym zależy? — odezwałem się, stawiając pytanie raczej własnym myślom niż im. Jan pomyślał przez chwilę, a potem zaczął z wolna, wiążąc z widocznym trudem w zdania myśli swe rozpierzchłe i niejasne uczucia: — Bylibyśmy sami... Przyszłaby długa noc i mróz, oh! zły mróz, który kąsa jak pies, a my bylibyśmy sami... Potem słońce by wzeszło, a ciebie by nie było. Stary Człowieku... Ada — tu obejrzał się na stojącą obok "kapłankę" — Ada mówiła nam, że ty się znasz ze słońcem i jeszcze z inną gwiazdą, większą od słońca, tajemniczą i czerniejącą czasem, a czasem jasną, którą ona widziała będąc z tobą tam, na północy... Mówiła, że ty stamtąd przyszedłeś i mówisz do tej gwiazdy, gdy ją zobaczysz, w świętym języku, tym, którym my musimy rozmawiać z tobą... My się boimy, żebyś ty tam, na tę gwiazdę nie wrócił, bo — zostalibyśmy sami... Więc cię prosimy... — Tak, tak! prosimy cię! zostań z nami! — wołały karlice i karły kończąc zdanie Jana. Przez jakiś czas stałem w milczeniu, nie wiedząc zgoła, co mam odpowiedzieć. Mężczyźni i kobiety zwarli się teraz ciasnym kręgiem dokoła mnie i wyciągali ręce, i prosili trwogą nabrzmiałym głosem: — Zostań z nami! zostań!... Czułem, że daremną rzeczą byłoby powtarzać im teraz to, co mówiłem tyle razy, iż ja jestem zwyczajnym człowiekiem, nie obdarzonym zgoła żadnymi tajemniczymi siłami i tak samo, jak oni wszyscy, śmierci podległym. Nie wiedziałem, co robić, w uszach brzmiał mi tylko nieustanny, do jakiejś przeciągłej litanii podobny głos: Zostań z nami! Spojrzałem na Adę. Stała na uboczu w swym kapłańskim stroju, z ogromną powagą w całej postaci, ale zdawało mi się, że na jej ustach dostrzegam jakiś uśmiech — pół szyderczy, pół smętny... — Po coś ich tu przywiodła? — zapytałem. Uśmiechnęła się znowu i podniosła na mnie dotąd spuszczone ku ziemi oczy: — Wszak słyszysz, Stary Człowieku, czego chcą od ciebie. Dokoła brzmiało bez ustanku: — Zostań z nami!... Tego było mi już za wiele. — Nie! nie zostanę! — krzyknąłem twardo. — Nie zostanę, bo... I znowu nie wiedziałem, co mam powiedzieć. Jakże im wytłumaczyć, że idę zobaczyć Ziemię, gwiazdę ogromną i jasną, za którą tęsknię, nie utwierdzając ich tym samym w mniemaniu, że jestem nadprzyrodzoną istotą?... Dokoła mnie zrobiło się teraz cicho. Spojrzałem na nich i — kto by dał temu wiarę! — zobaczyłem, że te karły płaczą na myśl, że ja ich opuszczę! Nie wołali już, nie prosili mnie, ale w ich załzawionych, we mnie utkwionych oczach przebijała się jakaś psia pokora i błaganie głośniejsze od krzyku. Żal mi się ich zrobiło. — Odejdę od was — rzekłem już łagodniej — ale nie teraz jeszcze... Możecie spać spokojnie! Usłyszałem coś jakby westchnienie ulgi z kilkudziesięciu piersi. — A gdy kiedyś udam się w podróż — dodałem tknięty nagłą myślą — w podróż tam ku północy, gdzie świeci gwiazda najpiękniejsza, o której słyszeliście ode mnie i od Ady, wtedy wezmę i was ze sobą, abyście ją zobaczyli i mogli później opowiadać swym dzieciom i wnukom... — Wielki jesteś. Stary Człowieku! wielki i łaskawy! -odpowiedziały mi liczne i radosne głosy. — Nie odchodź tylko od nas na tę gwiazdę, o której mówisz! — Gdybym mógł odejść! — westchnąłem mimo woli — ale, niestety, jestem tylko człowiekiem, takim jak wy... W grupie karłów powstał ruch i ożywienie. Poglądali po sobie i zdawało mi się, że na szerokich ustach dostrzegam coś podobnego do chytrego uśmiechu porozumienia, który mówił: Wiemy już, wiemy! Ada nam mówiła, że Stary Człowiek z jakiejś niewytłumaczonej przyczyny nie chce, żebyśmy wiedzieli, iż on jest... Starym Człowiekiem. Ogarniało mnie znowu zniechęcenie; odwróciłem się i wszedłem do izby. Przed domem powstał gwar — widziałem przez okno, jak wszyscy kupili się koło Ady, która coś rozprawiała żywo, zapewne o mnie i o mojej nadprzyrodzoności. Obecnie jest już blisko zachodu słońca i księżycowy ludek rozszedł się już od dawna po domkach, poprzylepianych do kamiennych brzegów ciepłych stawów, ciągnących się długim szeregiem ku południowemu zachodowi. Za kilkanaście godzin poukładają się do długiego snu i będą marzyć zapewne o przyobiecanej im przez Starego Człowieka podróży i o Ziemi, ogromnej, dziwnej i zmiennej gwieździe, którą znają tylko z opowiadania. * Za kilkanaście godzin będę ja jedyną czuwającą istotą na Księżycu. Ale teraz ruch jeszcze wszędy panuje. Widzę przez okno, jak przed domem Jana krzątają się jego starsi synowie; nie opodal kobiety kończą w pośpiechu gromadzenie żywności przed mającą wkrótce zapaść nocą. Nie wiem, czy dobrze robię, zatrzymując się jeszcze pośród tych ludzi... Zresztą, nie ma o czym myśleć: przyobiecałem im, że pozostanę jeszcze. Ale, pociesz się, stare serce moje! — niedługo już pozostanę! Jeszcze kilka dni, kilkanaście najwyżej długich dni księżycowych, a wyruszę na północ, w Kraj Biegunowy, aby tam już życia dokonać patrząc na Ziemię. Ci ludzie, wiem, pomni niej obietnicy, będą chcieli iść ze mną. Więc wezmę kilku z nich w tę drogę, niechaj zobaczą Ziemie i niech wracają potem do swych braci — beze mnie. Zbyt wielka tęsknota mnie ciśnie. Żałuję nawet, żem uległ i obiecał pozostać tu jeszcze, a jeśli się czasem czego obawiam, to tylko, aby mi sił nie zabrakło i życia odejść stąd w tę krainę, gdzie będę miał Ziemię przed oczyma! Ale nie! siły moje wystarczą jeszcze, wystarczą! Dziwię się czasem sam niespożytości swego organizmu. Toż to kilka lat brakuje mi już tylko do setki, a zda się, że każdy dzień, miast wyczerpywać me siły i nadwątlać zdrowie, hartuje mnie tylko coraz więcej... I znowu myślę mimo woli o owym śmiesznym a przestraszającym podaniu, rozpowszechnionym wśród tutejszego ludu, że ja nigdy nie umrę... Przestraszająca, okropna myśl! bo niestety, tylko fizyczna natura człowieka może się przyzwyczaić do tego, co jest z nią sprzeczne, dusza przenigdy! Ból mój i tęsknota moja nie tylko że nie zmniejszają się z latami, ale owszem, rosną wciąż bez ustanku, nadmiernie... Odpędzam tę myśl od siebie, a z lubością natomiast i ukojeniem myślę o tym, że za kilkanaście dni księżycowych zobaczę Ziemię. Serce mi drży w piersi tak dziwnie i gorąco, jak gdybym był dwudziestoletnim młodzieniaszkiem i miał iść na schadzkę z jakąś wymarzoną, a nade wszystko drogą Beatryczą, z którą dotąd w snach tylko poważałem się rozmawiać... Ale — wiem — kochanka moja będzie zimna, niema i daleka i ja tylko będę ku niej wyciągał rozpaczliwe, stęsknione ręce, i ja tylko będę jej wołał przez te nieprzebyte otchłanie niebieskie, ona — ani głos mój usłyszy, ani jedną mi myśl, jedno wspomnienie poświęci. To jest rzecz dziwna i straszna zarazem — mieć przedmiot swej tęsknoty na niebie... Zdaje mi się, że do tej dalekiej, niewidocznej stąd gwiazdy mej rodzinnej przywiązany jestem długą nicią, zadzierzgniętą o serce, która może się rozciągać w nieskończoność, ale nie pęknie nigdy. I tak zawieszony u niedostępnego mi już świata, czuję, że ten grunt pod moimi nogami jest mi obcy i obcy zawsze będzie... Straszna jest miłość gwiazd. Bo Ziemia jest dla mnie w tej chwili już tylko gwiazdą, którą kocham nade wszystko. Jeśli są duchy, które ze wspanialszych i światlejszych światów, ze słońc może płomiennych spadają na ciemne planety, to cierpią zaiste, zachowawszy pamięć, najsroższe męczarnie, które i mnie znosić wypadło w udziale... Ileż razy co dnia powtarzam sobie, że ów pogardzony i obżałowany przeze mnie księżycowy ludek karłów, co się nieomal w prochu czołga przede mną. Starym Człowiekiem, jest jednak stokroć ode mnie szczęśliwszy. Teraz oto, skończywszy robotę, snują się te człowieczki dokoła swych domków i uśmiechają się do siebie z pogodą i zadowoleniem. Jan, który naturalnym prawem starszeństwa jest tu ich władcą, zawezwie ich przed wieczorem tak, jak to raz na zawsze przed laty nakazałem, celem wspólnego odczytania kilku ustępów z wyznaczonych przeze mnie książek. Dawniej, jeszcze za życia Toma, gdy Jan był małym chłopcem, przewodniczyłem zazwyczaj sam tym wieczornym zgromadzeniom, objaśniałem im Biblię lub inne księgi do czytania przeznaczone i opowiadałem długie powieści o Ziemi i ludziach — ale teraz nie pokazuję się nawet na miejscu zgromadzeń tam, pod krzyżem, którego znaczenie oni zaledwie rozumieją. Po co mam do nich mówić, kiedy każde me słowo po swojemu na opak tłumaczą, do każdej prawdy dorabiają zaraz fantastyczne a naiwne legendy? Chociaż — powtarzam to znowu — co oni winni! Co winni, że wszystko, co słyszą, odnoszą do siebie, niezdolni wznieść się myślą ponad ten szmat lądu, który zamieszkują? Co winni, że słuchając ksiąg genezyjskich, myślą o swym dziadu Piotrze, którego grób na Wyspie Cmentarnej znają, i zwracają oczy na mnie z wyrazem bałwochwalczego lęku? To, ze ludzie mogą zamieszkiwać inny świat, jakąś gwiazdę, podobną do tych, co błyszczą w nocy nad nimi, uważają za rzecz, w którą wierzyć wprawdzie trzeba, gdyż ja tak powiedziałem, ale której niepodobna sobie wyobrazić. Zrobiłem wszystko, co tylko leżało w mej mocy, aby rozbudzić duszę u tych ludzi, a opuściłem ręce dopiero wtedy, gdy przekonałem się o bezwarunkowej próżności swych zabiegów — nie powinien bym sobie zatem robić wyrzutów, a mimo to czuję na sobie ciążącą straszną odpowiedzialność za ten upadek plemienia ludzkiego, które mnie było zdane. I znowu ironia życia: oni się uważają za szczęśliwych, a ja rozpaczam nad nimi i bezradną troską o nich powiększam swój ból i swą tęsknotę... 3,4